Peep
Peep is a main character and protagonist in the show Peep and the Big Wide World, and also the focal point for it inspirational films The Peep Show and its remake. Appearance The Peep Show Peep, when fully formed, posses a circular body from which extend two legs and a small comb on top. Peep's legs are thin and black with three curved toes appearing at the bottom of it. Peep's body is light grey while his face consists of two large oval shaped eyes placed close together that have small black pupils and a short cylindrical black beak. Placed directly above Peep's eyes is his comb that consists of three bumps placed horizontally that are coloured dark grey. Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Peep's body is circular with two feet below him and a small comb on top of his head. Peep's legs are thin and black resemble and "L" with his feet, although appearing to be one part, possessing three toes. Peep's body is yellow with his face consisting of a black stick-like beak and two oval shaped eyes placed close together that have black pupils. The comb on Peep's head is placed directly above his eyes and is red with three bumps. Peep appears in the end credits. Personality The Peep Show Being newly born, Peep is shown to be very naive about the various objects found in the world and also has a tendency to get over-excited, as apparent when he discovered the usage of his legs and voice. Peep displayed traits of easily accepting ideas when believed that he was a duck because of Quack and then discarded this when Chirp pointed out he was a chicken. Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Peep is curious, brave, accommodating, accepting, and sometimes naive. Additionally, Peep does not take sides. Peep has not be shown expressing anger but instead becomes mournful as seen in the episode Spring Thing where, upon having seen Quack had crushed the small flower, he did not react angrily to Quack but instead mourned. When faced with losing a certain thing or person dear to him, Peep has becomes sad to the point of crying as seen in the episode Stormy Weather where Peep begins to cry at the prospect of not saying goodbye to Nellie. General information The Peep Show Peep is the protagonist of The Peep Show and, due to the nature of The Peep Show, speaks solely through the narrator. Peep is first seen hatching from his egg that fell out of a maid's basket and at first appears to posses only a round body with two large eyes, but later grows legs. Being upside-down, Peep does not know how to use his legs, but by result of the momentum caused by wiggling his toes, he is eventually righted and soon unintentionally discovers his ability to speak and stand. Due to the excitement, he faints but is revived by rain and accidentally consumes it, discovering he likes the taste. Peep later goes in the direction of a pond, being still thirsty after depleting a nearby puddle, but runs into it due to being overexcited by walking. Peep begins to sink but is saved by Quack and, once in a shallow area, runs to shore and shakes the water from his feathers. Quack goes over to talk to Peep and, when greeting Peep with "quack", Peep responds with "peep" which confuses the duck. Quack questions Peep on where he came from and upon learning that Peep came from an egg, denies this insisting the only ducks come from eggs and do not say "peep" thus resulting in the birds parting ways. Peep begins to walk away still trusting that he came out of an egg and, upon seeing the shards on the ground, collects them around himself and goes to find Quack in order to gain his friendship. Finding Quack in the pond and the chicken bursting out of his shell in front of him, Peep does indeed convince the duck of his birth and Quack also concludes that Peep is a duck. Quack leads Peep to green island and shortly after landing, encounters a robin, called Chirp falling from the sky. Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Peep made his debut in the episode Spring Thing. Peep was born in an egg and now lives in a can and makes a regular appearance in episodes often alongside the other protagonists, Chirp and Quack. Peep gets along with most characters and often tries to help them or his friends with their problems. Peep, due to his curiosity, asks many questions with sometimes his curiosity spurring him on to go into new places or do new things. Relationships Quack - Peep is patient and kind with Quack. Even though Quack can brag or show off sometimes, Peep is still kind to him Chirp - Peep is friends with Chirp and has been shown getting along with her very well. Occasionally the two are seen talking together in his can or hang around each other, sometimes appearing at the same time. Peep appears to be optimistic about Chirp's flying abilities believing that she will one day be able to fly, as implied in the episode The Perils of Peep and Chirp where he asks her if she will be able to take him to green island when she eventually learns to fly. Peep has also shown respect for Chirp when he made the sacrifice of letting go of the red ballmoon so that Chirp could fly higher. Episode Appearances 'Major Appearances' 'Spring Thing' 'Springy Thingy' Peep awakes from his can and sighs happily as he walks out. Spying a frog hopping near by, Peep follows it and watches it hop and then tries to imitate it himself. Peep doesn't hop very high and even after the frog demonstrates again, he can still not mimic it. Peep is still determined to jump as high as the frog and follows after it, watching as it jumps off a stone. Peep jumps off the same stone and suddenly is thrown high into the air causing him to rejoice. While he is hopping, he spots Quack and calls him out to him which, after several attempt to get the duck's attention, send Quack over to him. The duck finds Peep bouncing on a mattress and admires his talent and Peep hops off the mattress to demonstrate his jumping ability. Peep jumps low again but Quack instead looks upward and doesn't notice till Peep hops again. After retracing his steps to find out how he was able to jump so high, Peep discovers that it is the mattress that allowed him to jump. Quack jumps on the mattress and the birds begin to play on it. Chirp appears and Peep asks her to join but Chirp, instead of jumping on the mattress, use a lever of a nearby box to get near the mattress. The lever moves downwards and music begins to play and Peep asks Chirp to do it again, which she does, and both Peep and Quack jump off to listen. When the lever goes to high for Chirp to reach, Quack enlists Peep to help by getting on top of Chirp and pushing the lever. After sometime, the lid of the box comes off and a weasel head suddenly appears that startles Peep and Chirp into falling down. Peep decides to fix the box by pushing the weasel back inside and begins to bump it with his head which eventually leads to the birds get on top of each other to push it down. With Peep at the top, Peep forces down on the weasel downwards and notes that the weasel keeps pushing harder back as he pushes it harder down. Peep slips causing the weasel to rebound with him hanging by his foot from its nose. The bird then decide to have Quack sit on top of the weasel and so, with Chirp and Peep on the rim grabbing one of Quack's feet, the birds prepare to execute their plan. Chirp and Peep pull Quack down then tip the lid on him and jump on top of the lid. Quack shoots out of the box leaving the two birds on the lid presuming they have completed their task. Once the lid starts bobbing up and down due to the weasel, Chirp secures it and Peep then prepares to jump on the lever to hear the song again. Chirp stops him and reminds him of the effort they put to getting the weasel back in and Peep comments on how easily the box breaks and its springiness. Peep is last seen bouncing on the mattress with other animals. 'Quack's Tracks' Set in winter, Peep and Quack decide to make a snow duck on snow hill but while travelling there, Peep trips in a footprint and becomes separated from Quack. After a chance meeting with Chirp where Peep learns about footprints, he finds Quack's footprints and uses them to find the duck and help complete a snow duck. 'Quack and the Very Big Rock' Peep appears near the early part of Quack and the Very Big Rock and is first seen walking down the top of the hill to stop at the rock lodged in it. Peep voices his surprise at the rock being there before looking downwards and finally walking around it to continue down the hill. Peep is then shown walking up to Quack's pond and calling out for the duck, of whom quickly reemerges from the water in an annoyed mood and states that he wouldn't be anywhere else due to the rock on his path. The duck then asks Peep if he saw it and the chicken, after thinking a bit, asks if it was big and round. Quack agrees excitedly and then tells of his experience of minding his own business on the way to visit the chicken before the rock got in his way. Peep says how the rock didn't get in his way which prompts the duck to step out of his pond and tell how if the rock does not move, he will never be able to visit him again. Peep is saddened by this but then snaps out of this mood, gets behind Quack and nudges him forward, and leads the duck back to the rock to persuade him to move it. Peep quickly moves to the back of the rock and tells how it needs to be pushed as he thinks it cannot move on its own. Peep then proceeds to force himself against the rock and push on it with his foot, but to no avail. The chicken then turns around and begins to walk away from it and then run toward it, which also fails and result in him falling upside down on the path. Peep rights himself and then starts to walk up the hill, an act which Quack assumes Peep is eternally leaving him in frustration. Peep then turns around and tells how he is not giving up before concentrating on the rock and running down the hill. This action results in Peep running on top of the rock and then quickly noticing, and stating, how Nellie's house can be seen. Quack excitedly starts to ask Peep if he can see a location, before the duck recovers himself and points out that he is only concerned with moving the rock. Chirp happens to come along and asks the two what they are doing with Peep telling how they are moving the rock. After Chirp finds out why by way of Quack, she beckons Peep to come along with her and get some help. Peep is then seen with Chirp talking to a raccoon who later agrees to help them for the reward of nothing. The three go through an area with many animals and, as they walk, Peep advertises their activity with a focus on the excitement and fun of the task. Two bunnies, a chipmunk, and a squirrel joins the three and the group head down to the where the rock is. After deciding to push the rock up the hill, Peep joins in with the animals as they attempt to move the rock. As the attempt is unsuccessful, the bunnies decide to move the rock sideways with both Peep and Chirp disagreeing. Being outvoted by the other animals, Peep once again joins in with the animals as they attempt to push the rock sideways. As this attempt also meets with the same result, Peep decides the rock should be pushed down the hill. As Peep and the raccoon are coming to an agreement, Quack rushes in and stands on top of the rock to tell that he wants the rock away from his pond and pushed against a nearby tree. Peep joins in with the other animals to push the rock with this attempt proving successful and causing the rock to roll down the hill. Peep and the other animals begin to cheer for their victory but later gasp upon seeing Quack's trouble in staying on the rolling rock. Peep is last seen going up to Quack to see if he is okay and then looking at the rock in the duck's pond. 'Peep in Rabbitland' 'Minor Appearances' *'A Duck's Tale' - Peep appeared in early part of the A Duck's Tale first being seen when Quack, at night, rammed into him while he was sleeping in his can. Peep awoke sleepily and greeted Quack but later went back to sleep while his friend started to explain why he had come over. In the morning, Peep and Quack shot out from the can after they attempted to get out and Quack announced he will go home and get rid of the repulsive smell around his pond (from which he ran to Peep in the first place). Peep asks how and the duck tells he will speak to it sternly which cause Peep to laugh and Quack misinterprets this as disbelief and set out to prove him wrong. Peep tags along with Quack and comes across a flower which he stops to smell but then moves out of the way to allow a bee to accesses it. After meeting up with Quack who has found a skunk and while the two walk away, Peep brings up the flower and asks if Quack wants to go smell it again. Quack instead express his awe at the skunk's ability of spraying and as bee passes by, Peep talks to it about the flower. After Quack learns of a bee's ability to sting, he asks Peep if he can find a stinger on him but Peep finds nothing but a small blue feather. While continuing onward, the two birds suddenly encounter a porcupine whose frightens them. The porcupine's quills fascinate Quack and, from Quack's gesture, Peep infers a question and responds that he doesn't think Quack has quills of the porcupine's kind. Quack walks off sadly and Peep is last seen standing near a tree looking sorrowfully after him. *'Newton's Big Adventure' - Peep appears near the start of the episode, along with Quack, calling out for Newton and running towards his tree. Peep tells Newton of how he fell down the rabbit hole and ask him what he did. After listening to Newton tell how apples fell on his head, Peep invites Newton to come have adventures with him and Quack. Newton mentions how he is slower that him and Quack hastily agrees and pushes Peep away. Peep, while being pushed by Quack, calls out to Newton that he is still invited and that they will be at Quack's pond. Peep is later seen near the end of the episode again with Quack walking by Newton's tree in the evening. Because Newton is sleeping, Peep decides he will say good night to him tomorrow and is last seen walking away from the tree with Quack. Trivia *Peep and Chirp's footprint are the same shape. Gallery File:Butterfly_Peep.png|Peep as a butterfly as seen in the episode Trading Places File:Peep_and_chirps_foot_prints.png|Peep's foot print in the snow File:Peepign_through_the_sunglasses.png|Peep as seen through the duck glasses File:Squished_peep.png|Peep having been squished by Quack File:Peep_crying.png|Peep crying Peep Quack and Chirp.png|Peep with Chirp and Quack Peep quack.png|Peep and Quack looking at the sky peeps eyes.PNG|Peep's eyes in the dark Orange peep.PNG|Peep covered in orange paint Red peep.PNG|Peep covered in red paint File:Peep_from_The_Peep_Show.png|Peep from The Peep Show File:Peep_newly_born.png|Peep newly hatched from The Peep Show File:Peep_from_Show_eyes.png|Peep newly hatched with visible eyes from The Peep Show File:Peep_from_show_feet.png|The first appearance of Peep's feet from The Peep Show File:Peep_wiggling_his_feet.png|Peep wiggling his toes from The Peep Show Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters